Projects
Different personal projects (no tournaments) with big tables. ---- Rush League Running from 21st May 2018 until 2nd November 2018 (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see The Rush League. Basically taking all 15 buttons, and facing them off against each other. Like the 4dB, top 8 make the play-offs, then it's play and reverse until one button is named champion. The Rush skill can be used by both sides. Uptown is a new set, and some buttons only have 1 or 2 completed games. There are no established best buttons in this set. This will help set the pecking order for the set with its new skill. The rush skill makes for quicker games. It'll take 119 games before a champion is crowned. Ranking so far (based on most won games, then most won rounds, then least rounds lost) with their overall won rounds percentage: Ken (11 - 38) -> 61.3% -> A Clyde (11 - 35) -> 63.6% -> B Stubbs (10 - 35 - 23) -> 60.3% -> C Jesse (9) -> 60.0% -> D Mississippi (7 - 30) -> 52.6% -> D Montserrat (7 - 28) -> 50.9% -> C Bobby (7 - 26) -> 48.1% -> B Basil (6 - 28 - 33) -> 45.9% Petey (6 - 28 - 34) -> 45.2% Ricky (6 - 27) -> 46.6% Tasha (6 - 26 - 29) -> 47.3% -> A Henry (6 - 26 - 30) -> 46.6% Heather (5) -> 41.4% Giuseppe (4 - 26) -> 43.3% Amelia (4 - 20) -> 36.4% As tiebreaker for the playoffs is win% more important than won rounds. Playoffs ---- Project 4dB Running from 6th March 2018 until 29th May 2018 (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see There are 44 playable 4 dice buttons, not including Echo and Zero: 15 Classic Fanatics, 14 Tournament Legal buttons, and 15 others. * I'm going to do three divisions. * Each one playing each other once, * and then a small play-offs. * Then probably a double elimination amongst the division champs. I found a website that generates schedules. So I'll just use that and since it assigns home teams, I'll play the home team. It also sets everything up in a week-by-week season. I thought about this when using Golo. His great disadvantage is that he can never win initiative cause of his all stinger dice. So by his first roll, he is down two dice, or more. So I began to wonder how much better he would do if he had an equal number of dice as his opponent. So I thought up this project. But in the end I'm more interested in the process of a personal project, than the actual results. So while this may help determine which buttons are the better 4 on 4 buttons, I am not designing it as a controlled test. Which is why I am not going to do reverse challenges for the project, but feel free to reverse for kicks. tournament legal TL playoff non tournament legal xTL playoff classic fanatics CF playoff Losers In this division, the losers will move onto the next round. project 4dB playoff And we have a 4dB Champion! Billy Shakespeare Billy's 64 was a make it or break it die in every round. While a 4dB champion in the 4dB, Billy is not a champion in our hearts, as numerous opponents expressed their disdain for Billy during league and playoff play. So after 349 games, this project comes to a close. There were a few surprises as the project went on, but in the end, the favourites prevailed. A few of the games were mismatches, but there were a few upsets. There was a decent variety of buttons, which helped make this fun.